


They Know

by DepressedDaisy



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sorry Not Sorry, kinda rambling, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedDaisy/pseuds/DepressedDaisy
Summary: They know they're something between co-workers and friends, or maybe something more. But they don't know what.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. She knows

**Author's Note:**

> I have no earthly idea what this is. It just kinda happened. It may look like a poem or a grocery list, but it's neither, really. I think it's simply my way to list out and manifest acknowledgement of the things that went frustratingly unacknowledged for years in canon. Enjoy!

She knows she enjoys coming to work more than most people.

She knows she’s good at her job.

She knows she takes care of more things in her boss’s life than most assistants.

She knows Josh needs her to take care of those things.

She knows Josh needs her.

She knows her day is just a little bit better when he acknowledges that. Or at least when he thanks her.

She knows the way he insults her should bother her.

But she knows he doesn’t actually mean it.

She also knows the way he compliments her shouldn’t delight her so much.

She knows she has terrible taste in men.

She doesn’t know why, at the end of the day, blowing off a date and staying late to help Josh, that doesn’t bother her as much as it should.

She knows she cares about her boss more than most assistants.

She doesn’t know she loves him. But she does.


	2. He knows

He knows his assistant is the best in the biz.

He knows she takes care of more things than just his paperwork.

He knows he should thank her for it.

He doesn’t know what he’d do without her.

He knows he shouldn’t insult her.

But he knows it doesn’t actually bother her.

He doesn’t know why he blushes when he actually compliments her.

He knows most bosses don’t talk to their assistants like that.

But he knows most assistants don’t give as good as they get.

He doesn’t know why it bothers him when she has to get out earlier when she has a date.

He also doesn’t know why it delights him when, once again, with a sad smile and a shrug, she tells him it didn’t work out.

He knows he cares about his assistant more than most bosses.

He doesn’t know he loves her. But he does.


End file.
